Make Mad The Guilty And Appal The Free
|season = 6 |number = 4 |image = File:Make Mad The Guilty And Appal The Free 1.jpg |caption = Kasey and Rochelle |airdate = August 3 2010 |writer = |previous = To A Radiant Angel Link’d |next = The Power To Seduce |director = }} is the fourth episode of Season Six. Synopsis Bad girls abound as Cheryl becomes a prison vixen and Jethro unleashes the most unstoppable female force. Plot Judd returns from visiting Cheryl with the news that she is happy in prison. From his viewings of Prison Vixens on Heat, Grandpa is sure he knows the reason; Slutty’s turning lezzie! But as Judd explains Cheryl’s interest in various inmates, Loretta diagnoses a different problem. Cheryl has taken on a new family to interfere with, ones who can’t escape. Oh dear. Indeed Cheryl is protective of not-too-bright Debz, who’s being bullied by Scary Mary. When Cheryl takes on Mary, it turns into a brawl, which lands Cheryl in front of the prison manager, Andrea. Cheryl suggests better ways of running the prison, including a larger variety of breakfast spreads and entertainment for the bored inmates, like a Hoochie Mama party. This does not go down well with Andrea. Debz is grateful for Cheryl’s support, but now Cheryl finds Debz is inside because she’s taking the rap for her no-good boyfriend. When Cheryl tries to intervene, Debz is defensive. Cheryl tries to get Bailey to take Debz’s case, but she suggests Cheryl concentrate on her own case to vacate her plea. Meanwhile, Jethro finds Rochelle and Kasey are bored and slacking around, so he sets them the task of recovering some debts. Rochelle and Kasey take to this with alacrity, and to Jethro’s surprise are quite successful. But when Loretta hears they are the dynamic duo of debt collection, she queries what commission they are getting. The gals try to hit up Jethro for commission, but get short shrift. So Loretta hires them to collect her outstanding Excellence debt from Jethro. He is reluctant, but Kasey and Rochelle employ a powerful secret weapon. When Loretta hears of their success she suggests that she manage them as debt collector. But to her shock, she finds Jethro has got in first, and Rochelle and Kasey are now the Charlie’s Angels of debt collecting.Cheryl finds Mary apparently bullying Debz again, but Mary insists it’s because Debz needs to know that her no-good boyfriend is on with her cousin. Cheryl is piqued and asks Judd to investigate, but he refuses. He wants Cheryl to stop interfering and keep her head down. But when Pascalle gets wind of this, she sees an ideal way to prove her skills. Judd is weary when he finds that Pascalle has conducted surveillance; taken photos of Brock and Shayla and also removed items from their property. He’s even less impressed to find that Pascalle has conveyed all this to Cheryl who now gives Debz the bad news. Only to find it’s a severe case of shoot the messenger as Debz turns on her. Cheryl again winds up before Andrea, who has had enough, but also gets up Cheryl’s nose. As Cheryl’s case is imminent, she has now sworn off helping – (though Debz has reconsidered her opinion of Brock, with a little help from her new lover, Mary.) Judd is pleased, and so is Bailey – but Cheryl wants a favour from her. Cheryl appears in court and her application to vacate her plea is granted. And Bailey also supplies Hoochie underwear to Cheryl. Judd now reports an interesting scene in the visiting room, as Cheryl has organised an impromptu strip by the inmates for their lucky visitors – which unfortunately turns into a riot. Andrea now has some good news for Cheryl, and some bad news . . . As the Wests toast to their mother’s future and Prison Vixens on Heat, Judd gets a call from Cheryl. Yes, she stuck it to Andrea – yes, she can now plead not guilty; but she has also been transferred to Christchurch – and there’s nothing anyone can do about it. Category:Season Six